


i really wanna get it right

by kismetNemesis



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: First Time, Interchangeable Robot Genitalia, M/M, Penetrative Sex, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismetNemesis/pseuds/kismetNemesis
Summary: If Mako had known tricking a security program into thinking it was him would end with getting a boyfriend, he would have done it much earlier.





	i really wanna get it right

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I have extensive robot sex headcanons. Don't even worry about it.

If Mako had known tricking a security program into thinking it was him would end with getting a boyfriend, he would have done it much earlier.

Larry was surprising and wonderful in all ways, not that Mako would ever say that in so many words. There had been something between them from the very beginning, even if it was just a slightly narcissistic curiosity. What would it be like to kiss himself?

Pretty fucking great, it turned out.

Kissing had turned into talking had turned into fondness had turned into more kissing, and before Mako knew it he was in some kind of friends with benefits situation. A situation with _Larry_ , not himself.

The “Larry is a person” switch flipped before the “I have a huge crush on Larry, oh fuck” switch flipped, but not long before. It was weird- the second Mako saw his own smile on someone else, it charmed him. Whatever that said about his self-image, he wasn’t gonna unpack it, not when Larry _liked him back_.

It was heady, whatever the circumstances, to have a real, actual boyfriend, who kissed him and held his hand and laughed at all the same stupid jokes and looked at him with worse doe eyes than Mako would ever look at anybody. 

Eventually they both saved up (okay, stole) enough credits to get Larry a synthetic body of his own. Mako knew the consciousness transfer had worked, that day in Cene Sixheart’s lab, when a mechanical version of his own face opened its eyes, looked at him, and smiled like Mako was the only person in the galaxy that mattered.

-

Mako and Larry lay tangled in Mako’s bed, surrounded by the clothes they had been sorting to see which Larry could take.

“Can you feel that?” Mako trailed his hand along Larry’s arm for the third time. Larry shivered. Mako had never before grasped quite how _miraculous_ technology was.

“Yup.”

“Wow.” 

“You know that was the point, right-” Larry cut himself off with a gasp when Mako stuck his hand under his shirt. Mako squished his stomach, his chest, synthetically smooth but warm from the whirring of Larry’s fans.

“I know.”

“Fuck, Mako.” Larry closed his eyes as Mako pushed his shirt up and ran his hands up and down his torso, finally stopping to pinch one of his nipples gently. Larry whimpered.

“They gave you these just for sex, huh.” Mako swallowed, trying not to betray his sudden arousal.

“Yeah, because it’s not like half of human nipples don’t do anything, either.”

Mako bent over to take Larry’s other nipple into his mouth, and Larry gripped at his shoulder. The absence of breathing was disconcerting, but Mako could swear Larry’s fans picked up a little faster. Larry did have a very sophisticated vocaloid that sounded like he was breathing when he talked and allowed him to gasp, but Mako would have to rely on other signs to tell if he was working him up. 

“Could you feel that?”

“Fuck you.” Larry giggled and sat up to pull his shirt the rest of the way off, and Mako followed suit. He leaned in for a hug, burying his face in Larry’s shoulder. Phantom hugs had been great, but there was definitely a tangible difference when Larry was _right here_.

“Hey, um. What else did they give you for sex?” Mako hugged Larry tighter, not quite willing to show his face for this particular question.

Larry laughed. “It’s okay, I was almost afraid to ask too. But Cene just gave me a bunch of replaceable modules. So I can have... like... whatever.”

“Dude, that’s so cool!” 

Larry pressed a kiss to his neck and nodded, probably just as bashful as Mako. Mako returned the favor to spare him from having to speak, and soon they were making out like horny teenagers- well, like Mako imagined most teenagers must. He hadn’t really gotten much experience himself. 

They both stroked blindly over each other’s torsos, at first mostly making each other giggle but eventually falling into focused silence broken only by Mako’s breathing.

Larry mouthed at Mako’s nipples, too, and it was Mako’s turn to swear and hold on to his boyfriend for dear life. He couldn’t help but roll his hips into Larry’s thigh, shuddering at the relief. Larry looked up at Mako, and for a moment Mako thought he might die of embarrassment, but Larry just bit his lip and pressed his thigh deliberately into Mako’s crotch. 

Mako let out a desperate noise at that, still embarrassed but mostly thrumming with excitement and urgency. He arched his hips, experimentally, to give Larry the same treatment, and when he made a nearly identical noise Mako grinned in triumph.

“Shit,” said Larry. “This is, like, _really_ good.”

“Um, yeah,” Mako agreed. When Larry just stared fondly down at him, Mako rolled his eyes. “Keep going. Um, please.”

“Fine, if you say so,” Larry teased, and pressed Mako down into the mattress. 

They frotted against each other for a few minutes, finding a rhythm that made Mako painfully aware of how wet he was. Some distant part of himself was mortified by his enthusiasm, the same part of him that blared alarms if he ever tried to express emotions beyond “this is cool” and “this sucks,” but he could basically fog that alarm system like any other. It took effort, but less and less as Larry sucked hickies into his neck and squeezed his hand.

“Can I take your pants off?”

“Do you wanna have sex?”

Mako and Larry spoke at the same time, startling each other into laughter. “Yes?” they both replied, just making each other laugh harder.

“Fuck, that’s always so weird!” said Mako. Larry nodded, and Mako tugged at his waistband. “You have to take your pants off too.”

Larry grinned. “Deal.” They broke apart to wiggle out of their pants, and when Mako turned back, he realized Larry hadn’t been wearing underwear. He didn’t own any yet, to be fair, but it still made Mako’s mouth go dry. Larry had a synthetic dick on, the same blue as their skin. Mako could see where it could be swapped out. 

“Wow,” he said. “Um.” 

“Is it too weird?” Larry shifted self-consciously on his knees. Mako stopped staring, realizing how scrutinized it must be making Larry feel. 

“No, it’s, like... really great, actually?” said Mako honestly. “Can I touch it?”

“Oh my god.” Larry put one hand on his face. “Um, _please_.”

Mako took hold of it and ran his hand up and down the length a few times. Larry twitched and whined under his touch, and Mako couldn’t hide a triumphant smile.  
“Really works, huh?’

“Shut up,” Larry mumbled. “Fuck.”

Mako let go and grabbed Larry’s wrist, making room for Mako to kiss him, then pulled him down next to him so he could recline while he jerked him off. It made him feel powerful, the way Larry screwed his eyes shut and chased his hand.

Eventually Larry stilled Mako’s hand, and Mako frowned, worried he’d done something wrong, until Larry shifted and ran a tentative finger over Mako through his boxer briefs. Now it was Mako’s turn to hide his face. God, but that had felt good.

“Can’t be all about me,” said Larry conversationally. “What can I do for you, babe?”

The pet name and the light pressure over his clit both made Mako want to yell, overwhelmed in a good way. 

“Do you wanna just stick with hand stuff?” continued Larry. “Or I could go down on you. Or we could do the whole penetration thing-”

“The last one.” Mako said it in a rush, before he could stop himself. His heart was beating so fast he wondered if Larry could hear it. 

“Wow,” said Larry, reverent. “Okay. Alright. How do you wanna do this?”

“Listen, I-” Mako didn’t know how to explain what he wanted, that he’d never done this before, fingers yes toys yes but-

“It’s okay.” Larry pushed himself up to kneel and gently but unmistakably pulled Mako’s legs apart. “I know what you want, remember?”

“Oh!” Mako squeaked, hiding his blush under his hands. “Well, cool? Good?”

“You sure you’re okay, dude?” Larry rubbed at his knee, which Mako supposed he meant to be comforting but was just making the heat between his legs throb harder. “We can stop, or slow down.”

“No, I’m just... like, super lucky.” And flustered, but Larry could guess that. “Wait, hold on, if I want to bottom, don’t you want to bottom?” 

Larry went purple like he hadn’t just been offering to stick his dick in Mako ten seconds ago. “Well, yeah,” he admitted. “But mostly I want you to be happy.”

Mako punched him lightly in the arm. “Stop being sappy!” 

“I like you so much, Makoooo,” Larry sang, leaning back down to kiss at Mako’s collarbone and neck. “Sappy sappy sappy.”

“Fuck you!”

“No, I’m gonna fuck _you_ ,” Larry shot back. Mako would have kicked him if he’d been willing to risk Larry getting even an inch further away from his body. 

He wriggled out of his underwear, miraculously managing to do it without having to get up. Larry watched him with a combination of affection and hunger, sliding his hand down across Mako’s stomach.

He used a few fingers first, easing Mako into it. It felt good- his fingers were smooth, and warm, and _Larry’s_. Soon Mako was gripping his arms and panting. 

“I’m good, I’m good. I’m ready.”

“Yeah?” Larry grinned down at him, Mako grinned back, and Larry got into position and pushed in. Mako was sure his face must have changed, because Larry’s eyes widened. “Oh, wow,” he said wonderingly. “You look-”

“What?”

“You look really hot,” said Larry, and he started thrusting in earnest. 

Mako clung to him and did his best to wrap his legs around Larry’s waist. It wasn’t as perfect a rhythm as he could get from his own hand, but the difference was more than made up by the thought that this was his _boyfriend_ , flushed as purple as Mako and determined to make him feel good.

“Maybe-” he gasped. Larry slowed.

“No no no, don’t stop!” Larry picked his pace back up. “Fuck, that’s good. But- maybe- you could try to feel my thoughts, uh, _during_ sometime?” 

Larry kissed his ear. “Shit, that sounds hot. Not now, though, I’m-” 

“Yeah, no, me too, just keep going.” 

Both of them were lost in the push and pull, Mako sweaty and Larry’s fans drowning out Mako’s breathing. Mako pressed desperate kisses to anything he could reach. 

Larry dropped down to one elbow, and Mako blinked in confusion before he felt Larry’s other hand circle his clit. 

“Oh, fuck,” he gasped, immediately losing the rhythm of his hips. “Larry, Larry, you feel so good, fuck, you’re so good for me-” Larry made a noise that seemed halfway between a beep and a whine. “Did you just-?” 

Larry hadn’t slowed or shown any other sign of coming that Mako would have expected (as far as Mako could tell) but there was really no reason he’d have to.

“Uh-huh,” he said, confirming. “You close?”

“Uh-huh,” Mako replied, closing his eyes and focusing on the hot slide of Larry’s fingers across his clit. He shifted to feel Larry inside him too. 

He’d said he was close, and it was true, but it took him longer than he’d anticipated to tip over the edge. Still, Larry worked him through it without a hint of impatience, and maybe it was just the effect of one of his best orgasms in a long time, but Mako couldn’t remember ever feeling so in love. 

Larry pulled out, and both of them made the same face at the wet mess they’d created. Mako giggled and pulled Larry close again.

“That was great,” he mumbled into Larry’s neck. 

“Fuck yeah it was.” 

Mako kissed Larry’s cheek and then his nose, making him wrinkle his face up in mock disgust. 

“Seriously, though, Mako... I’m so glad I got to do that with you.” 

“Oh my god, did I not distract you enough?” asked Mako, unable to stop from beaming and ducking his head. 

“You’re cute.”

“Stop it.”

They lay in comfortable silence for a little while, before Mako sat up and went looking for his underwear. “I’m gonna get you so good next time,” he said, pointing at Larry for emphasis. 

“Oh, yeah? Show me what you got, Trig.” 

Mako tackled Larry into the bed and kissed him hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mako and Larry the most. Come find me on twitter @kismetnemesis!


End file.
